


Novis Hypnos

by WoofyWriter (lesbomancy)



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Furry, Gender or Sex Swap, POV Female Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/WoofyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two warring nations, one of which turns their PoWs into willing sex slaves for their wealthy for shits and giggles. We follow a gray cow named Merixia Jkor after her imprisonment. What comes next will change her entire way of being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novis Hypnos

**Author's Note:**

> MEGA CONTENT WARNINGS:
> 
> This series WILL contain non-consensual situations, body modification, behavior modification, abuse and other really, really bad things.

Countries which had their form of democracy in their name rarely were ever democratic. Corporal Merixia Jkor and the rest of the Asphodel Skirmishers were learning that the hard way as their emplacement in what used to be a city centre was being blown to pieces. 594 days ago the Empyrean Democratic Republic declared war on the smaller, less warlike Asphodel and landlocked them with their backs to the ocean. The war was mostly ground based, with the remains of the Asphodel Aerial Defense Force moored off the coast with foreign support. Civilians and soldiers unable or unwilling to retreat like Corporal Jkor became a rag-tag guerrilla unit, using fire and terror to keep the occupation forces on their toes.

At least that was the case before the EDP secured the neighboring city. The battle lines changed and Strudburgh had Empyrean Guard marching directly into it with heavy artillery, mechanized infantry and focused air support which made them (some quite literally) sitting ducks. The goals of the Asphodel Skirmishers were to hold and let civilians evacuate to the newly drawn battle lines where the army proper was holding out on the peninsula near a natural chokepoint between a mountain range - that meant that the Skirmishers were a meat shield. One that got crushed in a few days.

The surrender that the battalion commander ordered was rolled over just as quickly. Civilians too stubborn or unable to flee rounded up with the irregular soldiers and packed into trucks. They were cuffed, beaten and ground into the dirt. The trip through farmlands and fields with tank treads and craters which only a few years ago had machinery and rich Asphodelian crops as far as the eye could see. On the side of the road were the occasional line of bodies, almost all of them the weak and infirm with their faces in the dirt and their corpses strewn as if they were executed on their knees.

By the time the carnage stopped the trucks had gotten close to the EDR border. Their towering, almost concrete gray and gold motifs littering every inch of new buildings. Their banners flung high and proud in the surrounding towns with statues and Asphodelian insignia torn down and pushed into ditches. When the trucks stopped at the border they were herded into a large building with a domed roof - the former customs office of the Asphodelian border services. The civilians were separated from the soldiers and fed back into Asphodel while the soldiers were divided up specifically. An Empyrean Guard officer came to each of them and gave them a numbered and colored tag, each colorcorresponding to their species. Cervine had beige, canines blue, felines yellow, and hers - bovine - had green.

Assimilating to the others in her group, Merixia watched as they were ferried into different trucks in the loading docks once more, the majority of mammals going into train cars to head to the deeper parts of the EDR. A rifle butt to the back of her neck brought her back to the stinging reality that she was in and she crumpled to her knees. A stranger to her in an Asphodelian uniform helped her back up and they were herded into another truck. Each of them were handhuffed and as the truck started up they closed the doors completely, leaving them all in the dark.

It was nearly two days before the light reached them again. It felt like the sun unleashed it's fury on her snout and she couldn't help but cover her eyes as they adjusted to seeing sun once more. She recognized her surroundings from their stark, utilitarian color scheme with the outlining neon brightness of outside their prison walls - Truigias, the EDR capital. As they filed out into a line and stood beside a building she found their confines curious. This wasn't a military installation and it wasn't a prison - they were in the heart of the government, the rotten core of the corrupt and decadent Empyrean Democratic Republic. With the threat of a stun baton they began moving again, filing into a building which had the air of a spa or hospital. In the lobby was your standard set-up of metal detectors and - oddly - a cleaning station. She was used to ungulate accessible areas in Asphodel but this was something more, like they didn't want anyone staining their floor.

Small, round cleaning robots patrolled the floor constantly as a high-pressure hoof wash was made available to each of the bovine passing through the lobby area. They lined up before a receptionist's desk, or what looked like one. The logo of something she didn't recognize was emblazoned on the desk and behind it the words "NOVIS HYPNOS" were emblazoned around the logo like a creed. The familiar clacking of a fellow ungulate drew the prisoner's attentions to the left side of the room and a tall, full-figured mare came out from a side-room.

She was dressed impeccably, like a businesswoman crossed with a world leader. Her dark blue suit flattered her figure and her skirt was just low cut enough to show off her muscular legs which were barely contained in a set of stockings which cut off tightly at the hoof. Next to her were two balaclava clad guards in uniforms she didn't recognize - private security from the looks of it, especially considering they had custom weaponry with ID tags, something that even the EDR's armed forces weren't able to afford for every soldier despite their immense wealth.

"Good afternoon, everyone! The Novis Hypnos program is glad to announce that you are what we are currently looking for. Some of you may know what we are but since we're a new program let me explain it in great detail so there's no confusion." She looked about the room, her hands resting on her legs as she settled into the desk, sitting on it with her legs crossed.

"The Novis Hypnos program is an alternative to hard labor or the life of a prisoner of war camp. Working heavy machinery is suited to a certain type of person, and not everybody is that kind of person. This program erases working in heavy labor and instead puts willing prisoners of war - that's you! - into the luxurious life of a live-in sexual liaison with one of our many rich and entitled patrons."

She reached back, pressing down on the desk's keyboard. The lights dimmed and a small projector from the ceiling put out a holographic display between her and the lined-up cattle.

"Sexual labor. The life of a servant is immeasurably softer than that of someone facing possible accidental death or.. Constant encouragement from your favorite prison guard. In this program you will be able to let your inhibitions grow and detail us your greatest, dirtied fantasies and if you're lucky you will find a patron with them as well. You'll get fucked every night - or do the fucking! We respect all sexual preferences, gender identities, body types and fetishes for our patrons so that means nobody is going to get left behind. A big guy with a delicious cunt is just as admired as the small girl with a dick down to her knees. Of course we do have some limitations!"

The holographic display showed your standard corporate fanfare of slideshow imagery, though it had a contextual difference - it was showing sex acts and the training for the slaves. Bull pens, cattle prods, harnesses, ball gags, metal bits and plugs and sex toys. The mare almost looked like she had an erection as she sat there, her fingertips drumming on her stocking as she continued.

"But this is an exclusive program. You need to be allowed in, you need to submit to everything we ask of you. You get privileges even under a patron and are granted rights of any Empyrean senior slave provided that you obey... me! And whoever your patron becomes. We screen them as thoroughly as we screen you, fret not! If this offer interests you, you simply only need to step forward one full step. Try not to make any sudden movements or else we'll have to restrain you and send you to somewhere that does hard labor. That wouldn't be good, would it? So go ahead! Step forward! Become the most luxurious, sexiest and most wanted creature in Empyrea that only the rich and mighty can afford. Let loose your trappings of squalor and poverty and after a single year in service... you get to go back home. Did I forget to mention that?"

She smiled, watching the line of nearly twenty bovinae. Five or six hesitantly stepped forward after a large yak confidently took his single step, fur obscuring his eyes. Merixia stood quietly in the line, brow furrowed as she thought of it - she knew Empyrea was fucked up, but a secret sex slave program? This had to be a trick. Her eyes drew to the holographic projection as it cycled through images, showing one with a monkey boy getting a blow job from a dominatrix. The image cycled to a line of bovines of every gender, shape and genital configuration with modified milkers around them and their privates. They looked blissful, calm and... a lot better off than working in a mine or factory.

The mare looked displeased with the amount of volunteers, staring into the eyes of each person in the line until she focused on Merixia. She stood up quickly, hooves clacking loudly on the floor until she stood face-to-face with one down the line. She inspected them toe to tip and whispered in hushed tones, touching some of them gently and others she fondled harshly. She did this down the line to Merixia, some of the ones she spoke with stepping forward but most of them refusing to budge. One shied away from her touch, pushing her back as she tried to curl around them and the mare quickly kneed them in the crotch, pushing them onto the floor so that the guards could whack them with a stun baton. The line became disorderly for only a few moments as the mare shouted for them to stay where they were. Then the silence, it's unbearable thickness and the reality of the situation started to grow.

The one who rebelled was going to hard labor. Merixia didn't want to go to hard labor, but she didn't want to collude with the enemy, or anyone who worked with them. She stared at the floor, noticing the mare only when her hooves came into her eyesight. Her shapely, mottled fur underneath her stockings which lead up to her skirt, her jacket and her low neckline top barely concealing her breasts as they were pushed up into place, her furry cleavage almost eye-level with the small bovine woman. She couldn't help but feel a warmth to her, a desire and drawing - she had a type, and she hated herself for having it. Merixia could tell the mare knew; even through the grit and stench of six months without a proper bath and the debris and fire from a city under siege she knew the mare could smell the lust on her little pink nose.

Her heart skipped a beat as the mare touched her shoulder, gently pressing down on the dirty fatigues as her palm passed over each of the bovine's curves. She was a shapeless little thing, short with a flat chest and a dick barely worth mentioning. Merixia sighed in relief when the mare didn't touch her crotch - she had only just discovered her own identity and she resembled nothing like a �she' at all. Her hair was buzzed short and for all purposes if she was seen naked most people would assume she was a twink with their horns filed down to better suck a cock or something.

Merixia suddenly felt the mare's other hand on her back, edging down to grasp at her rear end. It was tight and flat, just like the rest of her. One of the mare's thick, strong legs pressed against her and she could feel the bulge in her stockings, pressing against her skirt and pressing against her chest. Merixia swallowed hard, keeping her eyes as far down as possible while trying not to think of blowing an enemy... even if she was really hot, even if her breasts were huge and she smelled like cherries.

The mare lifted Merixia's chin, forcing them to look eye-to-eye. The horse's deep blue eyes contrasted with the bovine's green and she felt like she was looking into the eyes of someone she wanted to serve. It made her stomach groan in protest - or maybe it was the lack of food? Either way she was lost in them, submitted to the mare like the pitiful prisoner she was. She couldn't say no now, not unless she wanted to be in the hard labor division.

Merixia let out a gasp as the mare licked her mouth. The horse's tongue running from underneath the short fur on her chin to the tip of her nose. Her bovine mouth opened up at the sensation as she felt her cock twitch inside of her fatigues, glad the baggy pants hid the activity.

"Do I have a bovine yet?" the mare asked the room, Merixia looking confused.

She wanted to answer the question, to say �no, you don't. Take me.'

"Yes, ma'am. Captain Rebus Teryc, Sergeant Fen Eirl.." One of the guards responded.

"What are their configurations?" The mare said, her hand drawing down to grasp at Merixia's crotch, fondling her cock and balls, poking underneath and around.

"Teryc - Modified type eight male. Originally type two male. Vaginal genitals intact. Eirl - type six male, unmodified. Penis and testicles intact. "

The mare leaned down, her breath hot against the bovine's ears as she whispered. "What are you, little thing? Are you a boy, a girl... do you want to be something different?"

Merixia opened her mouth to respond, but found it clasped shut by the mare's fingers. She looked confused, listening as she continued.

"If you're a woman - or want to be one - take that one big step forward. You can serve your year with me.. � I can give you the udders that little body wants, make that ass have some oomph.. I can make you the woman you need to be. If you're just a little boy or something else... well, don't bother. I already have those."

The mare lifted her hand and walked down the line again, whispered and touching and prodding. Two more stood in line, whereas the majority still remained behind defiantly. Merixia wobbled forward, her hooves shuffling until she was in line with the others, still flustered and confused. The mare clapped her hands together loudly, smiling at the group.

"Those of you who stepped forward are not traitors. You're all going to work for freedom, just some of you are more expressive with your bodies and are willing to let us own you. Those of you who did not step forward - I recognize your resolve. You may turn around and file out of the building in a single line. You'll be going to processing to see what work camps you fit in best with. Thank you for not trying to storm me - I would've hated an incident."

Most of the prisoners grumbled and shuffled, quietly turning around once the guards turned on their batons or flicked the safety off their weapons. The eighteen of the nearly fifty that were in the lobby that stayed waited, standing quietly until the doors behind them shut with a hermetic hiss.

The mare moved to sit behind her desk, a screen popping up from the smooth desktop, tilting so that she could see each bovine clearly.

"Please form a single file line so you may be processed. When I tell you to come to me, stand before the desk, insert your ID card into the slot and set both hands down on the handprint pad. Go ahead! First come, first serve - you'll be getting a clean bath, food and orientation for the next four days. It's all quite luxurious."

Merixia and the others filed into line, the process seemingly to be rather normal, though the promise of a bath and hot food was extra appealing to her. The mare was mostly parroting confirmation questions, making sure the IDs and details matched the person until she sent them off to a side room opposite the one she came from. When Merixia was called forward she stood there quietly, hands shaking as she fumbled with her card. She was struggling with inserting it into the slot when the mare gently grabbed her hand and guided it in, smiling and making eye contact the whole time.

"Hands on the pad," the mare ordered with a motherly softness.  
"Yes, ma'am," Merixia mumbled.

The terminal binged and the mare looked to the screen.

"Hureed Jkor, Corporal of the 45th Mechanized Infantry Regiment, 8th Company?"

"Y-yes, ma'am." Her dead name stung.

"Age twenty-eight, pure family of bos taurus?"

"Yes."

"Designated... male at birth. You stepped forward knowing that you're going to be a woman to us, didn't you?"

"Yes, ma'am.. I-.."

"Shush now. Speak succinctly. No idle chatter, no explanations. You want to be a woman, don't you? In every way?"

"Yes," she said again. She felt her voice rumble. She felt everything wrong with her under the scrutinizing white light and tile of the Novis Hypnos building.

"Then what's your name?"

"Corporal Hureed Jkor."

"I don't know who that is," the mare said plainly, looking up to the bovine. "What's your real name, who is the woman I'm speaking to?"

"I-.. M-.. Merixia, ma'am. Merixia Jkor."

"Better," the mare said firmly. "You're going to make a divine subject. Do you fully consent to any and all body modifications up to complete gender reassignment and gene splicing?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Bellin?" The mare said, looking to the side. A guard stepped forward, porcine from the looks of the outline of his head from under the balaclava. He wasn't that tall but he was a brick shithouse of muscle and his tusks were filed down to rounded nubs under the mask.

"Personal processing?"

"Of course, my dear. Let her go through it with the others, then separate her from training so we can get her quarters ready."

Merixia felt the boar's hand dig into her shoulder, pushing her off to the door. She looked behind to the mare but saw that she was already busy processing the outlandishly huge yak who first stepped forward. They entered an equally clean room, though it was clearly some sort of bathroom or locker room without lockers. Each stall lacked any coverage to the outside and there was only a single long bench in the middle stacked with towels of every sort. There was a guard for every person and from the looks of it each of the bovines were stripping and getting ready to bathe.

Public bathing always gave her anxiety and it didn't help that she was outed to a crowd of strangers. Favoritism wasn't going to win her friends but from the looks of it nobody was allowed to speak to one another anyway. Bellin stopped her before a stall, tugging on one of her ears.

"Pay attention, cattle. Strip and get in the stall."

The bovine followed orders, pulling her fatigues off as well as her underwear and a sports bra that held back absolutely nothing. She was about to place them on the bench before they were discarded by a canine in what looked to be a janitorial uniform. They threw it into a basket and moved about the room, doing the same with everyone else. More bovines flowed in from behind her, their guards doing much the same as Belling was with her.

She felt a sudden force against her back and her snout cracked against the stall forcefully, her naked body shaking against the cold tile. Bellin had blue latex gloves and was searching her, his fingers jamming into her mouth for anything they didn't want. He dug them deep, to the back of her throat and wiggled each of her teeth just to be sure. His hand lowered, cupping her fuzzy balls and her cock, pressing her against the stall more.

His gear hurt against her tail and her back, but the worst part about it was the tent in his pants digging into her lower back like a blade. His wet fingers slipped between her cheeks and she closed her eyes, crying softly as he violated her and checked her ass for anything before returning to squeezing her balls uncomfortably hard.

"Slut," he spat out against the back of her ear, pressing the lube covered fingers against her mouth, smearing them as he pushed away from her.

Merixia stood in shock, naked, against the wall not sure how to react or be. She made herself small, kept her eyes to the ground and barely moved. Once the last of the bovine entered the stalls and were stripped the water came out, a frothy mixture of soap dispensed itself from a wall-mounted dispenser.

"Clean up!" one of the guards yelled at full volume.  
The group hesitantly began to wash themselves, keeping their eyes at their guards for the most part until they realized nothing was going to happen to them. Even Bellin left Merixia well enough alone, giving them all a well-needed hot shower. The collective relief shared between the silent prisoners was let to be for nearly a whole ten minutes straight until even the yak had all the matted fur cleaned out right.

"Dry up!" the same guard from before yelled.

What comfort gained from the shower was replaced with tension as they each ambled towards a pile of towels and began to pat themselves down. Like with any heavily furred creature it took a good while. After another ten minutes the guard spoke up again.

"Single file line at the far door!" they called.

Slowly assembling in a single file line, each bovine had a guard beside them - the same ones which watched them from the stalls. Merixia stood stiffly beside Bellin, the man barely acknowledging her existence until the guard at the front spoke up.

"Listen up! You're going to your holding cells. These will be your new homes if you find a patron. You get computers with what we put on them. This is a one-strike program - you fuck up, you go to hard labor. End of story. The rest you'll get in your personal interviews - they'll be random. Some of you will be stuck playing with yourselves for a week, some of you a few days. Meals are communal and you get a single guard assigned to you for the duration. Don't piss them off - they're allowed to hit you."

The guard waved their hand in the air - an EDF gesture to move out. Each guard pushed the back of their charge and the door opened, each naked body's hooves clicking on the floor as they traveled the winding hall, only the occasional plaque detailing simple room names via letter and number identification. They began near A wing and stopped in C wing, which looked to have only twenty doors along the hallway itself.

Each door opened and the guards ferried their charges inside the bland, white rooms. Bellin almost rifle butted Merixia to the front of the line into a room labeled 'C-0' and pushed her inside. The door clicked closed and she had not even a word or a glance to the others before she heard the same thing happen to them, the stomping of boots fading away as the guards left the hallway.

For a prison cell it was exceptionally well kept. A simple bed, desk, toilet and faucet were all provided as well as an unintrusive computer terminal which looked to have no power. Everything looked more or less suicide proof and a fresh set of beige clothes sat on the bed next to it's pillow, with a single pair of hoof booties sitting next to it.

Merixia went and sat down on the bed, placing the clothes on the desk. Her tail curled, the poof at the end of it flicking as she settled to lay down properly. Her whole body ached, her mind raced and it all came to a head as she let her situation soak in. Some form of sex slavery for freedom - and she wasn't even sure it'd come. The EDR wasn't known for going through on their promises... though she did notice that Aspholen always had a steady supply of ex-PoWs and most of them didn't like talking.

A year of sex slavery for freedom. Nothing about that seemed enjoyable.

She ran her hand over her stomach, fingers furling in her short coat until they split around the base of her soft cock. She smiled, thinking of the mare. Her breasts, her curves, her legs. The way she smelled... if she had to serve someone like that, she wouldn't mind it. Her sex twitched, threatening to get hard as the fatigue set in. A war wasn't kind on energy.

Merixia's eyes closed and she sprawled over the sheets, naked. She passed out almost immediately. It was the softest bed she'd laid in over a year.


End file.
